O Amor Pode Ser Tão Doce
by Carol Camui
Summary: Castiel experimenta pela primeira vez as delícias do chocolate. Mas também acaba descobrindo algo ainda mais doce. SLASH! Dean/Castiel!


**O Amor pode ser tão doce**

_Por Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer: **Não, não... nenhum personagem de Supernatural me pertence. *corre e vai chorar no cantinho*

**Sinopse:** Castiel experimenta pela primeira vez as delícias do chocolate. Mas também acaba descobrindo algo ainda mais doce.

**Beta:** Thata Martins (obrigada, amore!)

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre um caçador lindo e um anjo maravilhoso! Se isso **não** é um problema pra você, aproveite baby!

**Nota:** Essa fic nasceu graças a um sonho que eu tive. Aí uma pessoa que eu não vou falar o nome (né Thata?) ficou me torrando, digo, incentivando para eu escrever logo essa história. Então Thata, essa é pra você!

* * *

Dean suspirou e sentou na beira da cama. Estava sozinho em mais um quarto de hotel. Apoiou as costas na cabeceira e esticou os pés em cima do cobertor, depois resolveu ligar a TV. Pegou uma enorme barra de chocolate no criado-mudo e começou a comer vagarosamente. Na falta de sua torta favorita, aquilo serviria muito bem. Então passou a procurar alguma coisa que o distraísse em algum canal.

Passados alguns minutos, Dean já tinha terminado o chocolate e se virou para pegar outra barra. Quando colocou o doce na boca, levou um susto enorme. Castiel estava de pé ao lado da cama.

- Maldição, Cass! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer pra você não fazer isso?! – Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi o olhar profundo daqueles olhos impossivelmente azuis. Dean se remexeu um pouco na cama. A presença do outro o abalava mais do que ele queria admitir pra si mesmo. – O que o traz aqui?

- Onde está Sam? – Castiel perguntou, examinando o quarto a sua volta.

Dean já estava acostumado a não ter suas perguntas respondidas do jeito que gostaria. – Saiu. Não sei pra onde. – Respondeu, colocando na boca outro pedaço enorme de chocolate e voltando a atenção para o aparelho a sua frente. Castiel olhou curioso para ele, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

- O que é isso, Dean?

Dean olhou para o outro e percebeu que ele olhava com certo fascínio o chocolate em sua mão, que seguia em direção a sua boca. – É chocolate, Cass. Jimmy nunca provou um desses?

Castiel pareceu não escutar o que Dean dizia. Continuou a observar o trajeto do doce indo das mãos até os lábios do caçador. Não era como se nunca tivesse visto Dean comendo, ele fazia isso praticamente o tempo todo. Mas a forma como o chocolate se perdia dentro de sua boca, deixando seus lábios melados e brilhantes, chamou a atenção de alguma coisa dentro do anjo.

Sem perceber, Dean estava ficando um pouco perturbado com aquela atenção toda. Castiel tinha esse poder sobre ele. O fazia se sentir frágil e vulnerável. Ele não tinha certeza se gostava disso. – Hey, pare de me olhar assim... Você quer provar um pedaço?

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Castiel sentou de frente para ele na beira da cama, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca. Dean arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Ficou encarando o rosto sereno que aguardava pacientemente o doce em sua boca. Foi com dedos um tanto trêmulos que Dean estendeu a barra e deu para que o anjo comesse. Castiel mordeu o chocolate e permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto mastigava. Dean sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando o primeiro gemido de satisfação escapou dos lábios do outro.

Castiel saboreava o chocolate vagarosamente, deixando-o derreter na língua e depois deslizar suavemente pela garganta. Abriu devagar os olhos e Dean lhe presenteou com mais um pedaço, então ele se perdeu de novo naquela sensação desconhecida até então.

Dean abriu a boca e mordeu mais um pedaço, sem tirar os olhos do ser a sua frente. Castiel tinha no rosto uma expressão de puro êxtase. A cada nova mordida ele parecia se perder em um mundo de prazeres proibidos. Aquilo soava extremamente inadequado para um anjo, mas Dean não se importava nenhum pouco. Aquela visão estava despertando sentimentos que ele não queria ter, mas que, no momento, eram irresistíveis.

Ficaram passando a barra um para o outro. Castiel observava encantado enquanto Dean comia e depois voltava a fechar os olhos na sua vez. Dean lambia a barra antes de mordê-la e Castiel semicerrava os olhos, sem desviar o olhar da boca dele.

Os dois gemiam juntos em satisfação mútua até que o chocolate acabou. Castiel voltou a abrir os olhos e Dean começou a lamber a ponta dos dedos onde havia um pouco de chocolate derretido. Dean se aproximou dele, tirando um resquício que ficara grudado do lado da sua boca.

- Gostou, Cass? – Os rostos dos dois estavam muito perto. Dean viu Castiel voltar a encará-lo e depois baixar o olhar até seus lábios. Inconscientemente, o caçador passou a língua por eles. – Você quer mais?

Castiel abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ele viu quando o rosto de Dean chegou ainda mais perto e depois sentiu a boca do outro sobre a sua. Aquilo era macio e quente e ele gostou da sensação. Murmurou o nome do caçador e ele se afastou um pouco, continuando a olhá-lo. O que Castiel viu nos olhos verdes fez seu corpo inteiro esquentar e ele se assustou um pouco. Aquilo era totalmente novo e desconhecido para ele.

Dean viu o medo passar pelos olhos do anjo e se sentiu péssimo. - Cass... Me desculpe. Eu sou um idiota. – Dean agora olhava para o próprio colo e se afastou dele com pesar.

- Não Dean. Você não é. – Castiel avançou sem pensar para os lábios do outro.

Dean definitivamente não esperava aquele tipo de ataque, mas não era como se não tivesse gostado. Castiel provava seus lábios como se fosse uma criança experimentando um doce desconhecido até então. Era desajeitado e inexperiente, mas de forma alguma deixava de ser bom. Estava mais do que óbvio que o anjo nunca tinha feito aquilo em toda a sua vida milenar. Esse pensamento fez Dean parar de raciocinar.

Bem devagar, Dean colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Castiel. De jeito nenhum queria assustar o anjo, ou fazer com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. Deixou-o saborear livremente, sentindo a língua ainda tímida deslizando pela superfície. Dean abriu um pouco a boca e esperou Castiel fazer o resto.

Castiel hesitou um pouco no começo. Mas assim que sua língua tocou a língua de Dean, e ele o ouviu suspirar por ele, ficou um pouco mais confiante. O sabor do chocolate ainda estava lá, mas agora misturado com algo ainda mais delicioso. Dean inclinou a cabeça e gemeu por entre o beijo, aproximando-se ainda mais do anjo.

Castiel se afastou um pouco e fitou o rosto daquele que estava destinado a proteger. Sentia seu corpo todo quente e seu coração parecia descontrolado dentro do peito. Dean abriu os olhos e o olhou de volta.

- Dean... eu... não sei o que fazer... - Castiel agora estava embaraçado e inseguro novamente. Mas para Dean, o anjo parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo.

– Shh... vem cá. – Dean segurou o rosto do anjo entre as mãos e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. – Eu te ensino.

Dean viu a sombra de um sorriso surgir no canto da sua boca, antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a beijá-lo. Envolveu os lábios do outro com os seus, se movendo bem devagar, como se estivesse mostrando como se fazia, enquanto ia provando o sabor, sentindo a maciez e se deliciando com a adorável passividade do anjo.

– Abre a boca, Cass.

Castiel abriu e mais uma vez sentiu o toque da língua quente, que o invadiu e espalhou um calor gostoso por todo seu corpo. O anjo segurou na camisa de Dean, como se para assegurar que o caçador não iria a lugar algum. Dean, por sua vez, puxou o anjo para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Dean lambia, chupava, mordia seus lábios e depois voltava a chupar a língua de Castiel. O anjo já estava perdendo o fôlego e nem mais tomava consciência dos ruídos que saíam de sua boca. Quando ficou muito difícil respirar, Dean parou o beijo e ficou encarando a face corada e os lábios inchados a sua frente.

Ambos respiravam com dificuldade e quando Castiel voltou a olhar para Dean, seus olhos estavam escurecidos e enevoados com alguma coisa muito forte, algo intenso, que o caçador podia jurar que era desejo.

- Dean. – O nome do responsável por aquele amontoado de emoções foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da boca do anjo.

- Cass... sua vez. – O Winchester puxou Castiel pelo queixo e os dois já estavam se beijando novamente. Agora que descobrira o paraíso naquela boca bem feita, Dean não queria saber de mais nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Agora era a vez de Castiel mostrar que era um bom aluno. Dean se entregou totalmente ao ataque, um tanto quanto feroz, do anjo. Ele retribuía tudo o que Dean tinha feito com ele com ardor. Dean já gemia descontrolado por entre os lábios. Ele aproveitou e enfiou a mão por dentro do sobretudo usado pelo outro e conseguiu tirá-lo de seu corpo. Castiel parou um pouco assustado, mas em seguida empurrou Dean e o fez se deitar na cama, ficando com o corpo por cima dele.

Dean arregalou os olhos, mas depois sorriu. Castiel quase o tinha enganado com seu jeito inocente. Colocou uma mão por trás da cabeça dele e os dois mergulharam mais uma vez naquele mundo que era só deles. As mãos de Dean já deslizavam livremente pelas costas ainda cobertas do anjo e ele se arrepiava cada vez que o ouvia gemer ou sussurrar seu nome. Castiel segurava a cabeça de Dean e se entregava por inteiro naquele beijo. Dean arqueou as costas e por um momento Castiel sentiu algo rígido roçar sua coxa. O anjo moveu um pouco a perna para cima e viu Dean se contorcer por baixo dele.

- Cass... – Dean jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto o nome do seu protetor. – Faz isso de novo...

Castiel sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha e algo definitivamente estava despertando em seu baixo ventre quando atendeu o pedido de Dean. O caçador agarrou firme seus quadris e começou a guiar seus movimentos em cima dele. Castiel agora gemia junto com Dean e seu corpo estava tão quente que ele achava que o quarto poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Dean buscou mais uma vez seus lábios no beijo mais quente trocado até o momento entre eles. Nunca em sua vida conturbada se sentira tão bem antes.

Estava tudo mais que perfeito quando Castiel levantou a cabeça, parecendo assustado com alguma coisa.

– Sam!

Dean ainda estava um tanto atordoado e não conseguiu entender o porquê da interrupção. – O que?!

- Dean, Sam está voltando.

Dean olhou para a porta. Já era possível ouvir os passos do irmão do lado de fora. Quando voltou o olhar para Castiel, o anjo não estava mais lá. Dean soltou um gemido frustrado e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. A porta se abriu e Sam entrou.

- Trouxe sua torta, Dean. – Dean ainda estava gemendo indignado com a cabeça escondida pelo travesseiro. – Hey cara... O que houve com você?

- _Será que não dava pra ficar fora por mais uma hora, pelo menos? É pedir demais?!_ – Sua voz saiu abafada pelo tecido e Sam não entendeu nenhuma palavra.

- O quê?

Dean se levantou e foi correndo em direção ao banheiro. – Nada, Sammy. Nada. Valeu pela torta. – Falou, antes de fechar a porta na cara do irmão.

Sam ficou parado no meio do quarto sem entender nada. Ele tinha quase certeza de que não tinha feito nada errado daquela vez. O que será que estava acontecendo com seu irmão?

No banheiro, Dean continuava a xingar Deus e o mundo enquanto ligava o chuveiro na temperatura mais fria possível. Aquele anjo maldito ainda ia lhe pagar, ah se ia...

Castiel observava, divertido, a cena de longe. Se dependesse dele o pagamento seria feito antes do que Dean imaginava.

* * *

.

_._

_._

Bem, tenho que dizer que estou levemente orgulhosa por ter escrito minha primeira fic sem lemon, apesar de achar que isso deve ter sido uma coisa ruim pra muita gente... hauahuhauhauahauhauahauh

Essa foi a história mais próxima de fofa que eu consegui escrever. (Sim, sou uma perva ¬¬)

Então, pode ser que eu continue essa história, mas isso dependerá de vocês!!!

Comentem meus amores, e quem sabe eu não continuo???

Beeeijos pra todos que chegaram até aqui!

_Carol_


End file.
